The Heat
by woshoo
Summary: (Movieverse!) Enoch blamed the heat of the afternoon for the heat that was currently spreading throughout his body. And maybe he blamed Olive too.
1. Enoch

**A/N: Please note that this is the movieverse. This story is also on my Wattpad account (as are the rest of my works). I haven't read the book yet but I am planning to. Anyway this has been in my head since I first sketched out this rough draft of Olive fixing her hair into a bun and Enoch staring (and drooling) while the others looked on, snickering. One thing led to another viola! This piece was written.** **I must admit that I don't know much though. As a result, I must apologize if the characters are way out of character.**

 **So I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!** **Everything (characters, setting, etc.) belongs to their respective owners.**

"Stop staring, Enoch," Emma mumbles to him, a sly smile fighting to win over her delicate features. Hugh and Fiona snickered, turning away to hide their wide grins. Claire and the rest of the children, fortunately enough, managed to elude detection by putting their heads together to hide their giggles.

Not that Enoch would know that.

He was too busy staring at Olive as she cleaned, humming a merry tune under her breath as she did so. Some of her fiery red hair had managed to elude her nimble fingers when she tied her hair into a bun earlier. As a result, some strands were now lying against her exposed neck.

Due to the unnatural heat (they had long since left loops), everybody had opted for more exposed clothes-sundresses, shorts-and Olive was no exception. She was wearing a white, sleeveless sundress that stopped a little before her knees. She was currently walking around barefoot and the dress dipped so low that it exposed her collarbone. Enoch would be damned before he would admit to anyone that he had been staring at her exposed skin for a while now.

His fingers twitched and he had to fight the urge to run them across the skin of her collarbone to her shoulders and down her arms. He also tried to resist the urge to run his fingers through her fiery red hair. But worst of all, he was fighting against everything he had just to stop himself from sweeping Olive off her feet and kissing the living daylights out of her.

Enoch gulped, still oblivious to his snickering friends. Suddenly, his body felt rather hot (he blamed it on the fact that he was still wearing his sweater). "I swear Enoch, you best close your mouth lest flies get in!" Milliard snickered, making finally Enoch jump out of his daze and glare at him (or his general direction-Milliard had long since shed his clothes because of the heat).

"Why I ought to-"he started but was suddenly interrupted by Olive's voice from the adjoining room.

"Enoch," Olive called, "would you help me with this? It seems as if there's something in need of fixing here."

Startled, Enoch broke out of his daze and stuttered a lousy 'coming'. Hearing quiet laughter, he threw a dirty look behind him towards the rest of his friends. They immediately softened up and looked away but the sly smiles on their faces proved that they were anything _but_ finished with him.

Jake and Emma sent him pitying glances but Enoch just scowled at them when he caught sight of the way their lips twitched upwards involuntarily.

He left the room still scowling, trying to take deep breaths. He berated himself for acting so…uncharacteristically foolish. Honestly, this was just Olive. She has been in his life for such a long time now. There is no reason to act as he did previously. Honestly, what was he even thinking!? Olive's-

Damn.

Enoch stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as saucers.

Olive was holding up her hair using her right hand while she used the left to fan herself. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was gaping slightly. Her chin was tilted up slightly and her chest rose with every breath she took.

Enoch stood there, frozen.

Alright so maybe this wasn't _just_ Olive.

Clearing his throat and ignoring the heat that was spreading across his face and body, Enoch stood straighter-all the while hoping that Olive didn't notice him gaping at her like some star-struck fool.

Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case. She opened her eyes and turned to him slightly, sending him a smile that made him feel like someone just punched him in the stomach.

"Enoch!"

And that was the moment Enoch O'Connor knew he was screwed.


	2. Olive

**A/N:** **I'm sorry if they're OC again. I don't own anything! All places, characters, etc. mentioned belong to their respective owners! And again, this is the movieverse.**

It was another hot day and Olive Elephanta was milling around, trying to clean things that were obviously already clean. The children were sending her puzzled looks as she wiped the counter for what seemed like the 5th time today.

Truth be told, her mind had wandered to a place where only a dark haired teen occupied.

Enoch, much to Olive's bemusement, has been acting extremely off lately. He's being grumpier not only around the children but even her! Although, the children didn't seem to mind as much. They seem to know something Olive didn't because every time Enoch snapped at them, they would just send him teasing looks- looks that would send Enoch stomping off, his face red.

Emma wouldn't poke him as much-unlike Jake who sent the brooding teen sly smiles every time Olive was with Enoch (which often lead to Enoch punching Jake in the arm and Emma giving Jake a stern look as the latter grinned widely at the new bruise he liked to call, 'proof of Enoch's affection').

But just because it didn't bother the others, it didn't mean it didn't bother her.

Olive let out a loose huff, her brow knitted together in both confusion and frustration. She's been trying to get Enoch alone all week in order to try to talk to him but he always seemed to find an (admittedly lousy) excuse to avoid any sort of confrontation with Olive.

She bit her bottom lip as she ascended the winding staircase of their home. A hundred different reasons ran through her mind as to what reason Enoch could possibly have to act this way. And yet none of them seemed logical enough.

 _Surely he must have a good reason,_ she thinks, her heart pounding as she approached his door. Her feet stopped as she paused, her eyes burning holes through the door. She wondered what he could be doing now. Would he be busy? Surely he would have the time to at least entertain some of her questions.

Before Olive could debate on the matter any further, the mahogany door swung open to reveal a scowling Enoch.

"Alrigh' who took my cloth-"he stopped abruptly, staring wide eyed at Olive.

Oh. My. Goodness.

Now most of the time, Olive could handle Enoch and his theatrics. She could handle his scowls and habit of brooding because it was honestly really cute. She could handle his short temper and grunts because it always made Olive feel thrilled at the challenge of thawing his cold demeanour. And she could handle Enoch's treatment of her-like those of a boss to an assistant-because the simple fact that he wanted her around and not any other sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Yes, Olive Elephanta could handle Enoch O'Connor. Most of the time at least.

Right now is certainly not counted though.

Every coherent thought (or any thought for that matter) flew out the window of Olive's head once she saw him. She of all people knew Enoch was attractive. In fact, ever since they left the loop that they were so accustomed to, Enoch seemed to have gained a lot of attention from the female population (not that he didn't gain some back then of course). It honestly made Olive's blood boil. But she couldn't really blame the girls now could she? Enoch is, as stated before, quite attractive. But, as also stated before, she could keep her cool whenever she was with him.

Yet with Enoch standing at the door, his dark curls still wet and only a towel wrapped around his waist, Olive suddenly felt very faint. She tried to rationalise that it was due to the heat but then she would catch sight of his bare chest again and it would send her back to a state wherein she was nothing but bumbling goo.

They were staring wide eyed at each other as the silence between them stretched on and on and on. Eventually though, the sound of sniggering brought them out of their respective reveries.

Olive squeaked like a mouse who was caught stealing cheese and her already red face went a shade deeper. Enoch let out a startled yelp, his face suddenly as red as Olive's hair.

She then continued to make an utter fool of herself by starting to stutter like a school girl confronting her crush for the first time before mumbling a quick 'goodbye' and dashing away as quickly as she could. Muttering obscenities and curses to herself, Olive continued to speed away, leaving a startled and blushing Enoch standing at the doorway of his room.

(Neither of them take notice of Jake and Emma hiding behind the corner, trying to hold their laughter in with great difficulty.)

(They both promise to try their hardest not to tell the children of this encounter.)

(The whole house ends up knowing by lunch time.)


End file.
